1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable seat comprising separated cushions useful as a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat structure having a front cushion and a rear cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional vehicle seats capable of being adjusted in response to the figure and preference of a seated man do not satisfy the requirement for adjusting the depth of the seat, thus failing to provide adequate comfort.
For example, a vehicle seat having separated cushions; a rear cushion, and a front cushion which is capable of shifting forward and backward by stages, is not comfortable to sit in because, as FIG. 1 shows, the cross shifting of the front cushion (a), level with the rear cushion (b), allows an opening to be created between the front cushion (a) and the thigh (d) in a place indicated by the letter (e) so that the thigh (d) is not supported by the front cushion (a). In addition, the shortness of the length, indicated by the letter L, of the rear cushion (b) which includes a square frame (g) therein results in a narrowed distance between the edge (h) of the frame (g) and thigh (d) of the seated man (c). The narrowed distance leads to the stiff feeling of the pad of the rear cushion (b), the seat being uncomfortable to sit in. Also, the stepwise shift of the front cushion (a) does not allow fine adjustment thereof for optimum comfort. Letter (j) indicates a slide rail.